Come back my love – Destiel
by Anithasakura
Summary: Castiel y Dean son una feliz pareja, casados ya hace unos siete años. Un año después tienen un hijo Jimmy. Una vieja tradición Winchester traerá consigo una desgracia para Castiel, quien verá por primera vez su pequeño mundo caer.


—¡Oh, vamos Cas!—insistió de forma infantil el rubio ante el par de ojos azules que lo miraban—es solo una vez.

—Dean sabes que no apruebo la violencia y no quiero que nuestro hijo aprenda esa violencia.

—No es violencia...—el Castiel miró a su pareja con una ceja levantada—bien, si es violencia. Pero vamos es una tradición Winchester llevar a sus hijos a una función de lucha.

—Dean.

—Sam también llevaría a su hijo… si fuese niño.— susurró lo último revolviendo el resto de sus fideos en el plato.

—No es un lugar apropiado para un niño Dean.

—Pero papi yo quiero ir.—insistió el menor idéntico a Castiel. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, para luego volver a mirarse, el rubio le sonreía y el pelinegro bufó.

—¡Viste! Jimmy quiere ir.—dijo Dean ganándose una matadora mirada de su esposo.

Llevaba toda la cena intentando convencer a Castiel de que le diera la oportunidad de llevar a su único hijo, Jimmy, a una función de lucha libre. Hace años, John los llevo cuando eran niños a una de esas funciones, desde entonces eso se convirtió en una tradición familiar.

—Bien, si quieren ver ese espectáculo bárbaro vayan. Yo no iré.—sentenció levantándose de la mesa llevando el plato vacío al fregadero.

—¡Siiii! —gritaron Jimmy y Dean causando una risa en Castiel que borró su enojo.

El pelinegro no aceptaba la violencia, pero ante las súplicas de su esposo y su hijo no tuvo más que ceder.

—Entonces él le entrega a alguno de los niños que van a verlo su guante.—contaba el rubio a su pequeño hijo.

—Oh ¿Crees papá que a mí me lo regale?—preguntó el menor ojiazul iguales a los de su padre Castiel.

—Estoy seguro que sí campeón.—le contestó para luego revolver su pelo negro causando una sonrisa.

El padre biológico de Jimmy sonrió ante la escena, ambos estaban listos para irse. El rubio vestía su clásica camisa de franela y sus jeans azules mientras que el niño vestía casi igual que él.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir Cas? —preguntó por última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta con su hijo.

—Está bien Dean, tengo muchos exámenes que corregir.—declinó la oferta señalando la pila de papeles que habían encima de la mesa.

—Bueno, vendremos a las doce.—dijo antes de despedirse con un beso.

—Adiós papá.—se despidió el menor dándole un abrazo.

Ambos salen y dejan a Castiel solo, con un suspiro toma asiento en la silla para enfrentarse a las locas respuestas que dieron sus alumnos sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

La música estaba en su máximo volumen, mientras que sobre ella se escuchaba la voz de la presentadora comentando lo que ocurría en el cuadrilátero. El luchador favorito del rubio tenía atrapado al novato en una llave, mientras el público clamaba.

Jimmy y Dean ovacionaban al mayor, el pequeño abanicaba con el guante recién regalado por el luchador. Un golpe fue el final de la lucha dejando al novato en el piso, todos gritaron felices hasta que se escucharon unos abucheos.

—Hizo trampa.—gritó alguien entre el público.

—Está arreglado.—dijo otro. De pronto el público, gente mayor a 30 se empezaron a enojar y empujar.

La agradable noche de lucha se convirtió en una pelea de bar con todos repartiendo golpes. Jimmy abrazo una de las piernas de su padre y el guante, mientras que Dean buscaba una salida entre la multitud.

Justo vio la puerta que daba a los vestidores, tal vez de ahí podían tomar a alguna salida de emergencia y llamar a la policía. El camino hasta llegar a los vestidores no era muy lejos, pero había demasiada gente peleándose, así que con decisión Dean tomó a Jimmy en brazos, para luego dejar uno libre para empujar a la gente y cubrir a su hijo que estaba a punto de llorar.

Con rapidez avanzó, a empujones y una que otro golpe en su espalda pero eso no le importó, lo único que Dean quería era llegar a salvo a los vestidores con su hijo. Faltaba ya solo empujar un par de hombres para llegar y lo hizo, llegó por fin al umbral de los vestidores, dejó a su hijo y antes de que pudiera defenderse uno de los hombres que había empujado se precipitó sobre él.

—¡PAPÁ!—gritó Jimmy. Su padre estaba tirado en el piso con su camisa cubriéndose de rojo y a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

Y ahí, antes de caer inconsciente Dean se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a su esposo, se lamentó que lo último que vio fue la cara llena de lágrimas su hijo.

Castiel miró con confusión, levantó la cabeza pero el techo no tenía rastro de que tuviera una gotera, regreso su vista a la hoja del examen donde había caído una gota de agua. Entonces sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, se pasó las manos tocando el salado líquido.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? No lo entendía, no entendía porque sentía una opresión en el pecho y lloraba cada vez más.

Luego de unos minutos llorando por fin se pudo calmar justo a tiempo para atender el teléfono de la casa que había empezado a sonar, rápido camino por la sala hasta la pequeña mesa donde estaba el aparato.

—Hola.—contestó con voz demasiado profunda. Lo próximo que escucho desde el auricular de teléfono lo dejó estático y con un cúmulo de lágrimas amenazando con volver a salir.

La única información que llegó a retener fue que Dean estaba en el hospital.

N/A:

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este triste one shot. Se que el final queda abierto, pero 'tengo planeado hacer igual a como mi anterior two shot "Pronto lo sabremos, ser encontrados", una continuación que subiré algún día._


End file.
